


One Over

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sits one lap over in the hot tub and Noah is not nervous at all. Ahem.</p><p>Made/written for <a href="http://nukebigbang.livejournal.com/">nukebigbang</a>'s <a href="http://nukebigbang.livejournal.com/tag/summerfest2013">Summerfest 2013</a>. Prompt used: <i>What if Luke and Noah had gone to the big party at the lake house that Reg and Tony had invited them to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Over

Skin - there is so much skin around the hot tub. Noah is acutely aware that skin is one letter away from sin, which is just one lap over, embodied by _him_. Luke is smiling at something Roth said and click-clicking his thumb nails together, and Noah isn't at all jealous. Nope. He takes one of Luke's hands anyway and holds it. Just, you know, for something to do. 

Luke looks over at him all shy and something else and Noah wishes he had the nerve. Across the tub, Reg and Tony are grinding together as they slow kiss. Earlier they shared a skinny cigarette (which wasn't at all a cigarette). That smoke is held now between two strangers, two other mouths. Noah watches it nervously. He doesn't want to taint what he has with Luke. _Boyfriend_. Noah squeezes his hand. 

"Want to get out of here?" Luke looks at him with his dark, round eyes, his beautiful face, and Noah nods dumbly. 

"Yeah, okay." 

"Okay." Luke grins and rises out of the water, makes Noah's mouth water. 

He swallows, stands, and follows. 

Luke leads them through the backyard, the woods, and farther out to the lake. Trees tower over them and then trail cool behind them. 

"You okay?" Luke laces his fingers through Noah's, all warm and strong and gentle. 

"Better," Noah admits, "out here." 

"Yeah." Luke looks at him and leans just a little, like it could have been by accident. 

Except Noah knows it's definitely _not_. He cradles the back of Luke's head and tilts it up for a kiss. 

Luke inhales sharp, like he's made of moans and heat, of thundering heartbeats, everything that's made for shattering defenses. 

Not that- not that Noah wants any. Defenses, that is. They're just there like they've always been, familiar, faithful. Lately though, lately they've been more smoke than metal. Lately especially whenever Luke looks his way and smiles with his dimples. 

Noah could get used to this - this feeling bold and right and weirdly happy. He stretches his neck and kisses Luke deeper, fishing out moans like they're his prize. (They are.) 

Luke presses wet into him and goes up on his tiptoes. The scratch-scratch of Luke's nails over his scalp keeps time with the curl-curl of Luke's tongue in his mouth. 

Noah's inside clenches. 

Before it twists into a full-blown thing, a small fluttering settles over their cheeks, startling them apart. 

They look - a butterfly! 

Luke laughs, this bright, lovely sound that Noah wants to bottle (if only so that he gets to unscrew the cap, pop open the laughter over and over). 

" _That_ 's new. But the Snyder pond's still better, right?" Luke cuddles into his side, squeezing tight. 

"It's smaller," Noah blurts out truthfully, his mind still mush. Stretching before them is an expansive float of blue on blue, of sky on lake, and he feels... enfolded. 

"Shut up! You're supposed to say 'yes, Luke. Snyder everythings rock!'" 

Noah's startled into a laugh. "Wow, Luke, smaller doesn't necessarily mean worse. It's more green at the farm, but I like it out here too." He keeps Luke in his embrace. "You're here. _We're_ here." He ducks his head and plays with Luke's hand, circling a finger round and round. 

"Noah." Luke tugs at him and blinks up, all long lashes and bright eyes, all plush lips and pink tongue. "We don't - we don't have to stay. We can be gone for the weekend somewhere else." 

And Luke trails his fingertips light over Noah's palm. 

Noah gulps. (His heart gulps.) 

"Okay." He's so, so in, which is one letter away from sin, which this is so, so _not_. 


End file.
